Let's talk sex
by Viewfinder17
Summary: TRADUCTION: Petite discussion entre grands


Titre : Let's talk sex (Parlons sexe)

Auteur : Rocquell ou Randrews25

Traductrice : Viewfinder17 (ou l'Eternelle retardataire ^^)

Bêta :

Rating : T

Asami entra dans l'appartement, épuisé et un peu courbaturé suite à la longue journée de travail. Il faisait nuit, minuit pour être exacte et il fut surpris d'être accueilli par un Akihito réveillé sur le lit de leur chambre, en train de lire.

La vue de son amant couché sur le ventre avec rien de plus qu'une chemise trop grande pour lui mais qui laissait entrevoir ses fesses courbées en boxer, le rendit instantanément dur. Malheureusement il était trop épuisé pour lui sauter dessus et il finit par s'installer sur le bord du lit tout en défaisant sa cravate.

"Longue journée ?" demanda Akihito en posant son livre et de s'agenouiller auprès de son amant. Il aida Asami à enlever sa veste et sa chemise avant de s'assoir derrière lui.

"Très longue journée," répondit Asami. Il commença à se déchausser lorsqu'il se rappella soudainement qu'Akihito était en train de lire un livre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?" demanda Asami.

"Ca…" Akihito reprit le livre entre les mains, "parle de sexe."

Asami haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner vers Akihito. "Et ?"

Akihito feuilleta le livre à la recherche d'une page particulière, puis se tint bien droit comme s'il allait faire un discours important. "Règle numéro un…le sexe doit se dérouler entre deux adultes consentants."

Asami laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de demander : "Et?"

Akihito soupira. "Deux adultes consentants…comme dans, tu n'attaches pas quelqu'un pour le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié mort _sans_ lui avoir demander son avis."

"Ton consentement était évident, tu étais tout dur," annonça simplement Asami.

"Sous la contrainte," Akihito shot back. "Aphrodisiaque, tu te rappelles ?"

"Tu le voulais cette fois-là."

" Je n'ai …tu n'as _jamais _eu mon _consentement_," répliqua Akihito, désormais plus qu'ennuyé.

"Nh," répondit Asami mettant un terme à cette joute, avant de prendre ses affaires sales à la main. Il allait les mettre dans la panière lorsqu'Akihito recommença à parler.

"Règle numéro deux, la soumission et/ou relations S&M doivent en être discuté afin d'établir les limites à ne pas dépasser. Cela inclus des mots établit d'un commun accord afin d'éviter tout type d'inconfort et afin que le receveur ne soit pas blessé … trop gravement," termina Akihito.

"No comment," répondit Asami.

"Bonne réponse," réaffirma Akihito tout en perçant Asami du regard. Seuls les cieux savaient combien de fois cet homme faisait ce qu'il voulait avec ce qu'il voulait.

"Soyez aussi certain que tous vos 'jouets' soient hygiéniques pour éviter tout propagation de maladies ou de germes."

"Je garde mes jouets propres," répondit Asami.

"Tu en es certain? Parce que j'ai leché un de tes jouets l'autre jour et j'ai failli gerber. Ca avait le gout de sperme," demanda Akihito, curieux.

"Je n'en ait jamais utilisé la semaine dernière."

"Quoi ?" Désormais les yeux d'Akihito concurrencaient les soucoupes.

"Est-ce que tu te rappeles m'avoir vu en utilisé un sur toi la semaine dernière ? Je ne l'ai sûrement pas utilisé sur moi-même."

Le visage d'Akihito prit alors une teinte verte assez intéressante, et semblait vraiment sur le point de vomir.

Asami suivit du regard le jeune photographe qui se précipita à la vitesse de la lumière dans la salle de bain. Il devait absolument trouver ce qu'il c'était passé et qui utilisait ses jouets. Personne qui serait bien évidemment morte dès le lendemain.

Akihito revint quelques minutes plus tard, les joues rouges et un peu à bout de souffle. Il se rassit sur le lit et reprit de nouveau son livre.

"Règle numéro trois," poursuivit Akihito. "Des protection doivent être mit en œuvre afin d'éviter au minimum toute propagation de MST."

"On en a pas besoin, on ne couche que l'un avec l'autre," répondit Asami nochalamment.

"J'en savais rien. Et puis, depuis que tu m'ais baisé la semaine dernière, j'ai encore du mal à m'assoeir," expliqua Akihito.

"Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé la semaine dernière et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" interrogea Asami, dont l'attention était désormais entièrement focalisée sur l'autre. Il s'assit légèrement incliné, le dos adossé à la tête du lit, désormais plus curieux que fatigué.

"Mercredi dernier," répondit Akihito nostalgique.

Cela ne prit qu'une seconde à Asami pour réaliser. "Mercredi dernier, je ne t'ai pas baisé, je t'ai fait un cunnilingus Akihito."

"Alors ta langue à des MST !" s'étouffa Akihito. Il ne s'attendait pas à perdre cette bataille. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'Asami admette qu'il ait raison.

Asami secoua la tête en riant.

"Règle numéro quatre," répliqua Akihito, renfrogné avant de détourner ses yeux vers le livre entre ses mains. "Les participants dans une relation sexuelle gay doivent s'assurer d'utiliser des lubrifriants à base d'eau afin d'éviter toute réaction allergique et/ou déchirures."

"Je sais," répondit Asami lorsqu'Akihito lui lança un regard oblique. Il lui se pencha vers sa table de nuit et prit une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il balança à Akihito. "Lis le label."

Akihito attrapa la bouteille et le lut. Satisfait, il le repassa à Asami qui le rangea dans le tiroir.

"Règle numéor cinq… La communication est la clé dans toute relation, même en-dehors du sexe, il est important de maintenir une relation saine par-dessus tout."

Akihito ferma le livre et fixa Asami.

"Quoi ? Je te parles parfois…" murmura Asami.

"Ouais bien sûr," répliqua Akihito. "La plupart tu temps je dois t'arracher des informations."

"Je te dis que ce que tu as besoin de savoir."

"Exactement ! Ca ne suffit pas."

Asami regarda Akihito sérieusement. "C'est pour ton propre bien."

Akihito roula des yeux. "Peu importe, je vais me coucher."

Le plus jeune se jeta sur le ventre, la tête tournée dos à Asami et les deux mains sous sa tête d'oreiller.

Malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, Asami n'était plus assez fatigué pour oublier sa libido croissante. Il tendit une main vers le corps d'Akihito et juste au moment où il allait le touche, son amant se mit à parler.

"Règle numéro six, Akihito ne couche pas avec les hommes sales. Salle de bain, _maintenant_."

Asami grommela silencieusement avant de se glisser hors du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Akihito payeras très cher cette règle numéro six. Et juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, il s'arrêta et lança sa dernière répliqua à la silhouette étalée sur le lit, "Règle numéro sept, Asami n'a pas à respecter les règles allant de un à six lorsqu'il n'est pas d'humeur."

Et c'est d'un sourire satisfait qu'il entraa dans la salle de bain, alors qu'Akihito se mit brusquement en position assise.

"Je reviens tout de suite," glissa vicieusement Asami avant de disparaître sous la douche.

Akihito soupira. Cela promettait d'être une longue nuit.

THE END


End file.
